The generation of revenue and profitability is the driving force behind most business models. To supplement the cash purchasing methods in today's credit-based society, most businesses depend on some form of credit or entitlement authorization mechanism allowing for customers to purchase products, services, or other such items without the immediate physical exchange of cash. Inherent in such business models is the reality that a percentage of parties who purchase on credit or entitlement authorizations may eventually not pay, thus, diminishing the business' overall profitability.
In order to balance the risk of such losses against the benefits of maintaining credit entitlement systems, businesses go to great lengths to pre-screen credit applicants with lengthy applications requiring a wealth of personal information. This process is often-times slow and many consumers may decide to take their business to a competitor rather than wait for the completion of the credit application process. Such verification methods maximize risk prevention, but are incompatible with situations that require more immediate determinations.
One example of a business that requires more immediate credit/authorization determinations is the telecommunication provider industry, and, more particularly, businesses that provide telecommunication services to controlled-environment facilities, such as prisons, hospitals, hospices, dorms, camps, etc. Residents of controlled-environment facilities are generally given some form of access to telephones, but the calls must be paid for. However, residents of controlled-environment facilities, in general, do not have ready access to cash. Therefore, calls made to nonresidents are typically collect calls (a call for which the charges are billed to the person being called) or third party calls (a call for which the charges are billed to a third party).
As with other credit/authorization systems, some of the collect calls may never be paid for by the called parties. In such circumstances, the telecommunication service provider fails to recover the costs of providing the call, which, in turn, causes a loss of profitability. Bad debt losses may sometimes reach into the tens of millions of dollars for each telecommunication service provider with the industry total well over $1 Billion. For example, in order to address the risk of loss on some of the attempted correctional facility calls, telecommunication service providers sometimes obtain information on the nonresident called parties in order to establish a customer database for providing call verification/authorization. When an inmate attempts to make a collect call, the call or transaction request goes through a validation process. The telecommunication service provider accesses its customer databases and may be able to determine (1) can this call be billed (i.e., is there a billing arrangement with the local exchange carrier (LEC) or the called party), (2) if the destination number is already in the service provider's files, has the allotted credit limit been reached, and (3) has there been any information received from the LEC indicating that the called party has not been paying its bills. Depending on the extensiveness of the service provider's internal resources, the service provider may not be able to determine all three of these validation criteria. If favorable information is retrieved for each of the available validation criteria, the call is completed.